


Жемчужина

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Gen Work, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Знаете, многие до сих пор не могут поверить, что кто-то оказался способен на такое. У нас довольно консервативная планета, как вы знаете.





	Жемчужина

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: KosharikWildCat, Ронсаар

Джилл попыталась улыбнуться той безупречной улыбкой, которая готова соперничать даже с улыбками менеджеров космических турагентств.

– Итак, – начал Брен, – расскажите нам еще раз о своих чувствах. Знаете, многие до сих пор не могут поверить, что кто-то оказался способен на такое. У нас довольно консервативная планета, как вы знаете.

Микрофон Брена почти уперся ей в нос.

– Я счастлива, – приложив руки к груди, ответила Джилл. От взгляда Брена не укрылось, как она ногой отпихивает от себя маленькую голубую раковину.

Еще бы ей быть несчастной. За усыновление разумной ракушки с другой планеты ей выплатили круглую сумму. А все ради чего? Ради борьбы за толерантность.

В какой-то момент правительство поняло, что туристы к ним не прилетают вовсе не по причине плохого качества обслуживания. Просто мало кому хотелось получить по сердцу, почкам, плавательному пузырю.

– Как вы назвали свою дочь?

– Ангелика, – слишком быстро ответила Джилл. Видно было, что врала. Уж кто, как не Брен, сделавший хорошую карьеру в журналистике, наловчился определять это.

И в сложившейся ситуации для него все было яснее некуда. Ракушки выращивали внутри себя жемчужину, одну за всю жизнь. Она была как сердце и мозг для человека – самым важным органом. Жемчужина росла, отвечая за все жизненно важные процессы в организме. И если ее изымали, раковина умирала.

– Почему же именно вы пошли на столь отчаянный шаг? На Земле никогда особо не любили чужаков.

– Это все предрассудки, – отмахнулась Джилл, – мы давно не в каменном веке живем, чтобы руководствоваться лишь видовой принадлежностью. Кому-то надо было подать пример, так почему бы не мне?

– Вы сильная и уверенная в себе, – Брен улыбнулся. – А что обо всем этом думает малютка Ангелика?

– Давай, – Джилл взяла раковину в руки, – скажи дяде репортеру, какая ты умница.

Нездорового ярко-голубого цвета раковина с перламутровыми прожилками слегка приоткрылась, и оттуда показался маленький зеленоватый язычок с присоской на конце. Мелькнул и тут же исчез, а вслед за этим изнутри послышались короткие тихие звуки. Словно кто-то барабанил по той стороне створки.

– Я, к сожалению, пока не до конца понимаю, что она говорит, – улыбка Джилл стала такой широкой, что, казалось, челюсть вот-вот треснет, – но, думаю, вы ей понравились.

Брен еле заметно выдохнул. Да эта чертова тетка вообще ничего не понимала.

Он очень аккуратно дотронулся до сухой поверхности раковины, которую, судя по всему, уже пару дней не опускали в соленую воду, чтобы раковина красивее смотрелась на интервью. Снова высунулся язык и в этот раз обжег руку.

– Прекрати, что ты творишь?! – возмутилась Джилл, тут же ставя раковину на пол рядом с собой.

– Она здоровается, все нормально, – попытался успокоить ее Брен, – эта еще маленькая. А у взрослых такое "рукопожатие" может закончиться тем, что вообще без руки останешься. Надеюсь, что вы прочитали все мануалы по этому виду.

– Да, конечно. Иначе как бы я могла...

«Ничего ты не читала», – подумал Брен. Правильно, зачем забивать голову лишней информацией, когда важнее всего жемчуг.

– Итак, с вами был Берт Макиалан, Первый канал. Ждите новых встреч с новоявленной семьей.

Выходя из квартиры, он уже набирал номер телефона на сенсорной панели часов.

– Брен, сколько лет! Чего вдруг звонишь? раздалось во встроенном ушном динамике.

– Я знаю, что ты работаешь в отделе защиты детей. Так вот, есть некая Джилл Остин, и она плохо обращается со своим ребенком.

– Та самая, о которой все говорят?

– Да. Ангелине, так зовут девочку, срочно требуется нормальная семья.

Берт прекрасно знал, что все эти перестукивания и попытка контакта – попытка попросить помощи. На межгалактическом языке они означали примерно то же самое, что и SOS на Земле.

Да и Джилл ему не понравилась. Слишком неискренней она была, играла на камеру. Слишком алчно блестели ее глаза.

– Берт, ты еще на связи?

– Да. Я тут подумал, что надо действовать быстро. Вряд ли мисс Остин знает, что молоденькие ракушки ядовиты. А эта уже в отчаянии. И язык у нее сухой. Мисс Остин наверняка даже пить ей не давала, чтобы перед камерой та была красивой.

– Вот же ж дерьмо.

Мало кто знал, что Берт окончил университет по специальности «ксенобиология», а репортером стал по абсолютной случайности. Мест по профессии не было, и кто-то должен был освещать новости иных миров. Желающих было мало, так что его приняли с распростертыми объятиями. Брен как только мог призывал к толерантности, его мешали с грязью, валили все, что только можно было свалить, но он держался. Из-за таких, как Джилл.

Он знал, что следующее интервью он возьмет у нее уже в тюремной камере. Наверное, там она больше не будет улыбаться.

А пока его ожидала возня с бумагами на опекунство. Брет все быстро решит. Кому-то надо будет ухаживать за Ангеликой. Или все-таки подобрать ей нормальное имя?

Например, Жемчужинка. Ради удачи и преодоления испытаний*, которых, он чувствовал, будет еще немало.

 

 

*жемчуг символизирует удачу и преодоление препятствий


End file.
